Crocodiles (The Rescuers)
The crocodiles are the tertiary antagonists from Disney's The Rescuers Down Under. Background The crocodiles, while not necessarily evil, are naturally dangerous nonetheless. The beasts live in a river that leads to an enormous waterfall called Crocodile Falls in the Australian Outback. They are seen twice in the film; first in a brief scene near the beginning when Mcleach kidnaps Cody, and during the movie's climax when McLeach first tries to feed Cody to them before turning on McLeach and trying to attack him before turning away and witnessing McLeach's fatal fall over the waterfall. Physical Description The crocodiles are huge Australian saltwater crocodiles with dark blackish-green scales and evil looking yellow eyes. Being salties, they are quite strong as well and almost succeed in outmatching McLeach before he goes over the waterfall, though he still does his best to fight back at them. Appearances ''The Rescuers Down Under When McLeach first kidnaps Cody, he throws the boy's backpack into the river with the crocodiles to make the rangers believe the beasts ate Cody. His plan succeeded, because according to a radio news cast heard later Cody was indeed believed to be dead. This rumor was presumably quelled at the end of the movie when Cody returned home alive. After re-capturing Cody, and capturing Marahute, Bianca, and Jake, McLeach wants to dispose of Cody by really feeding him to the crocodiles to prevent him telling the rangers of his unknown place of residence. He ties Cody to the crane of his truck and lowers the boy above the river, dunking him into the water but raising him out again before the beasts can get to him. When he is about to dunk Cody into the water again to leave him, Bernard arrives and steals the keys of the vehicle, causing the crane to come to a stop with Cody hanging just out of the crocodiles’ reach. They still try to get to him by jumping. After Bernard knocks McLeach and Joanna into the water, the beasts turn on them and try to eat them. Joanna swims to shore, but McLeach remains in the water and battles the crocodiles. As McLeach repeatedly hits them with the stock of his shotgun, one of them notices something, and it, along with the rest of the others, suddenly turn and swim away up the river causing McLeach to think he has succeeded in fighting them off. But his short-minded victory is equally short-lived when he soon finds, with a goodbye wave from Joanna, that the crocodiles swam away because they were approaching the falls. While the crocodiles escape, McLeach is less fortunate as he is swept over the waterfall to his death below. Trivia *These beasts bear a great resemblance to the crocodiles from ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, even having most of the same predatory traits. The only difference is that these beasts are saltwater crocodiles, while the ones in Lion King 2 are Nile crocodiles. *They are similar to Brutus and Nero, the crocodiles from the previous Rescuers movie, except that they look completely different in animation design and are more realistic in appearance. Gallery Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-1302.jpg Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-7168.jpg Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-7182.jpg Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-7195.jpg Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-7230.jpg Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-7251.jpg Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-7341.jpg Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-7519.jpg Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-7528.jpg Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-7549.jpg Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-7618.jpg Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-7631.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Crocodiles Category:The Rescuers characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Females Category:Silent characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Australian characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon